My 5th Oneshot
by Skyler-A-Teloiv
Summary: Just a random drabblelike Oneshot that involes 99cent stores, gloss for lips, and why Robin loves Strawberries. Totally rated G. Part of Evil Plot Bunny series of course. HYPER AND EVIL!


**Me: (Sweeping dust and such out of garage, when a blast of wind blows it back in.) DO YOU ****_HAVE_****TO DO THAT?!!?**

**PB (looking hyperactive): Uh-huh!**

**Me: (raises eyebrow) What's happened to you now?**

**PB: Oh, I'm just new, improved and drabblelicious!**

**Me: …You've been hangin out with chels love haven't you?**

**PB: A little bit.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**PB (in superfast voice): OK, Skyler doesn't own Teen Titans or anything related to them. Nor does she own 99 cent stores, Vanilla Wafers, Bubbalicious bubble gum, and all that is sold in that franchise. She also doesn't own me, because I like, belong to everybody! And things you share with the world cannot, like, be shared! Hey, do you hear something buzzing? Oooh look, a flower!!!**

**Me: Chels, what did you DO to her?!**

**Chels (looks innocent): Nooothing.**

**Me: CHELS!!**

**Chels: in my defense, she said she tosses back espressos all the time!**

**Me: AAAAGH!! She's not supposed to have caffeine!!! Do you REALIZE what you have set upon the world!??!**

**Chels(shrugs): Happy Bunny?**

**Me: (Facepalms)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

On the shores of the Pacific Ocean, Jump City sparkled proudly in the bright spring sun overhead. The sky was the color of a robin's egg, dotted with a few white popcorn clouds that moved gently in the warm breeze.

The citizens reflected the city they occupied; happy and animated, but lazy. Even the villains seemed to have caught the fever, and there was little or no crime reported.

Slow days for the Teen Titans were rare, but welcomed, and they had traveled into the city for much needed down time. And more needed grocery shopping. After some acrimony ("We don't _need _any more Tofu Beast Boy!!") they went their separate ways, keeping their communicators, however, in case of any trouble.

Raven had gone to her book store, Cyborg hit the auto shop in his never ending quest to stuff more gadgets into the T-car, and Beast Boy had, predictably, gone to a Clash of the Planets marathon at the Cinema Megaplex (now with enlarged cup holders for Big Gulps!).

Robin and Starfire, however, had traveled together, and ended up, oddly enough, in a 99-cent store, which they were now leaving.

"Robin, what did you acquire at the store of 99 cents?" quizzed an airborne Starfire, who had embraced the beautiful day in a death grip (Poor innocent day).

Even Robin had felt the contagious effects of the "glorious day," which he made obvious by his wide carefree smile. "Not much Star, some hair gel, couple boxes of Vanilla Wafers, junk I'll probably never use for more than a day, what about you?"

Starfire grinned beatifically, "I obtained a very odd but wonderful substance: gloss for lips!" she proudly held out her purchase in proof. "It is of the strawberry scented variety as well."

Robin looked at the small pink tube, which indeed said, "Lip-Smackin' Strawberry!" in more pink letters. "So," he finally said, "does it taste like strawberries too?"

Star immediately looked at the gloss label for an answer, and her face crumpled, "It does not say!!" she wailed.

Robin grinned in spite of her grief; her Tamaranian-driven tendencies to wear her heart on her arm guards were just too cute sometimes, "Why don't you try it on?" he suggested gently.

Her tears disappeared like magic, and she smiled as she took his advice and opened the tube. The smell of artificial fruit filled the air; it vividly reminded Robin of Strawberry Bubbalicious.

She carefully applied a generous amount of gloss over her lips, turning them from their natural peach to salmon, with a light shimmer in the sunlight.

"So?"

Her pink tongue darted slowly across her upper lip and she ran it along the roof of her mouth incredulously. A smile formed, "Yes! It does have a flavor similar to-oomph!" Robin's lips covered her own, and she froze as his own tongue trailed daringly along her mouth while his gloved hand on her neck held her in place.

Starfire's instincts to deepen the kiss had barely kicked in when Robin drew back and licked his lips, a sly smirk on his face. "Best 99 cents ever spent," he announced, "I love strawberries," he added irrelevantly.

In a daze, she watched him make his way to the ice cream parlor (which had been their next planned location) with a little more spring in his step than usual, before turning and rushing back into the store to buy more lip gloss, much more. _I wonder if he finds the gloss for lips in the cherry flavor appealing._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**That was so random, and it came to me while I was sweeping the garage for cryin out loud! But the lip gloss is based on a real product, which I own. That stuff smells—and tastes—WONDRFUL. **

**Although, I didn't have Robin—or any guy in fact—there to confirm that for me (sulks).**

**Roses are red, Violet's are blue, do I really still have to ask for a Review?**

**Dang I suck at poetry.**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


End file.
